


The Ballad of You

by thouartjin



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, jikook - Freeform, jikook angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thouartjin/pseuds/thouartjin
Summary: that part where jungkook finally threw the three big words into the abysss





	The Ballad of You

The fog thickened within minutes, brought by the harsh wind laced with drizzle, causing the wind chimes to sing a little. The approaching storm around the corner makes Jungkook tap his fingers impatiently against the table, making a pattern of anxious beats as he checks his watch for the fifth time now. 

He adores this coffee shop, he fancies the ambiance carried by the minimalist fixtures of white shelves and mini furniture, the overall theme of black and maple wood flooring and walls adorned by black and white portraits of scenery and random landscapes signed by skilled photographers. His eyes wander on meticulously on the photographs nostalgically , as he did the past hundred times he waited for his orders to arrive. He knows a good capture when he sees one, and even though he knows that half of the final image that is published is actually just editing and adjustments. 

Jungkook usually doesn’t mind waiting, he actually likes to be alone with his thought as he sets the morning buzz around him as a background for his existential wonderment even just for a few minutes. 

But today was of those days where everyone at his work is on edge, barely holding each other’s fist and temper. The contained stress and hushed whispers envelopes him as he set foot on the building this morning. 

This was the second time they sent him for coffee in the span of three hours and judging by how the director snapped and fired few of the crewmen just because they set up the equipment too early. He wasn’t going to gamble with fate and by bringing the coffee in late.

Finally he was out rushing through the door with six Americanos on hand and cinnamon latte. Speeding on his foot trying and failing to reach the green light on the pedestrian walk.

He leaned against the hard post trying to catch his multiple breaths all at once. He checked his watch again, it has been 15 minutes since they sent him out, he wondered if he has been out for too long and prayed to the grey skies above his head that he isn't. 

Out of swift panic, he checked again the coffee cups in his hands. Six Americanos for the director, assistant director, to Seun-Ji, the female lead, and the three other for the producers. 

The last one, the one that he's holding with an extra grip, a little too careful than the others.  
A cinnamon latte for Park Jimin. Korea's consecutive Man of The Year for three years, currently the highest paid actor in his 20's, every girl's leading man, every guy's wet dream.

The light of Jungkook's life, the center of his universe, the bearer of his wishes on shooting stars.


End file.
